lionroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sir Rock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lion Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moonstar10 (Talk) 23:39, August 13, 2011 Sure.Thank you!:) Yes. The year can be 2000.If you want to,you can set up the Pride pages but you don't have to if you don't want to.From,~Moonstar~ Lets star out with six prides.Oh and do you want to role play the LAM01 from Africa pride? yeah we can do that. That would be fine.User;Moonstar10 I'm working on the Kalahari Territory and don't know what kind of a picture to use. Is the one I added here good enough? Hi are you on? Ok,these are role playing Prides right? I will be on other wikis for a couple of mintutes.I'll be back soon. Okay. I think we should use the format at Umbongo Pride for Prides. I could do that, if you want. P.S. You're talking about the mob infobox right? Yeah. And we need to work on each pride. The Umbongo Pride is set except for a roleplay center. We need to have in-depth histories like the one at Umbongo. I could do the African one. Okay. You are free to role play.From,~Moonstar~ Yes.And thank you;)From,~Moonstar~ Ok.How about Tornybush for Umbongo Pride,Hazyview for Zulus Pride,and I have a new Pride I want to create so let's save Kamapa for it.Africa Pride already has a role playing center. From,~Moonstar~ Okay Hi Sir Rock. I can't get the picture to show up at Africa Pride. Could you fix it? Thanks! Hi how do you add pictures to pages?From,User:Moonstar10 I'm just wondering, why did you change the Africa history? New Pride I feel uncomfortable with only four prides.I think we should have one more.From,~Moonstar~ Is this place still open? I would have liked the conitue being a lion. Should we get this place started again? Aniju Aura 02:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Can Maverick mate with Zaria? He is an Umbongo male. Also I am the new dominant male in the Xhosa named Keith but I am a little ify on that. I rather have someone else so that male can joined the Zulus. Aniju Aura 03:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Keith and some males can join some females from one of the groups and form a new one like Moonstar10 wanted. Maybe Umbongo females because Ella has a litter-mate sister who may want to start her own group. Maybe Meerkats123 will play her and we can as Moonstar10 with we can form a new group with Umbongo and Xhosa males? If Keith and some males leave the group would you like Maverick and some Umbongo to join the group? Can you be a male in the Zulus, Umbongo and Xhosa? Aniju Aura 08:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I saw your message on Aniju Aura's talk page and I have to agree with you:it was crazy how Solo left his pride to fast.Should we change it?Moonstar :D Yes you can be a female in the Zulus pride.Sorry I have not answered.Moonstar Are you still roleplaying here?Moonstar User Rights Would you like to be an adim here? I can't run this place by myself. Please respond.Moonstar10 00:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC)